1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system integrated keyboards, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system keyboard stowage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As processing components used to build information handling systems have increased in processing capabilities and decreased in size, manufacturers have sought to build portable information handling systems in housings having a reduced footprint. In particular, consumers have sought portable information handling systems that have reduced weight and height. A portable information handling system typically integrates all of the input/output devices that an end user uses to interact with the system, such as an integrated liquid crystal display (LCD) to present information and a keyboard to input information. In addition, portable information handling systems typically integrate a power source, such as a battery, and wireless network interface, such as an IEEE 802.11(g) interface, so that the end user can use the system free of any wired interfaces, such as an external power supply and Ethernet cable. Portable information handling systems that have reduced weight are generally easier and less awkward for end users to use and therefore provide an end user with improved mobility.
Two significant restrictions on reducing the size of an information handling system housing are the inclusion of a display that provides adequate viewing and the inclusion of a keyboard that an end user may comfortably type on. Conventional portable information handling system housings have a clamshell configuration in which a lid having an integrated display rotationally couples to a chassis that contains processing components, such as the CPU, RAM, and hard disk or solid state drive. The height of the lid and width of the chassis of such a conventional system typically is set by the size of the display selected for the system. The vertical height of the chassis depends upon the size and power of the components within the chassis, with more powerful components typically requiring greater vertical height, often so that adequate cooling airflow is available for the processing components. In addition, the vertical height of the chassis typically has to include adequate space to integrate a keyboard. A typical keyboard has keyboard caps that travel approximately 2.5 mm. Keyboard travel provides an end user with tactile feeling so that the user has some feedback when an input is made. One way to reduce chassis height is to reduce keyboard height by having reduced tactile feeling feedback, such as 2 mm, however, reducing key movement tends to make keyboards less user friendly. In some instances, keyboards are presented on touch screens that have no actual key movement. End users have difficulty using keyboards with little or no key movement because the lack of feedback makes it difficult for the end user to know when an input is made or to avoid repeated inputs by accidentally placing weight on a key.